Having Some Fun
by KittyKatly
Summary: Azula smiled. "Truth or dare?" "Dare" Mai replied. This time Azula had a bigger smile.


_Hello this is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate it if you guys could review._

Disclaimer:_ I do not own Avatar the last Airbender._

* * *

Azula and her friends, Ty Lee and Mai were playing around in the palace garden.

Zuko and his mother were walking at the corner of the garden. Zuko was happy until his sister called him, "Hey Zuzu! Wanna play with us again?"

"No I don't want to play with you! You are probably planning to embarrass me again."

"Of course not dum dum" Azula rolled her eyes.

Behind them Mai and Ty Lee started giggling.

"It's a good idea. Why don't you go and play with your sister? It'll be fun." Ursa said.

"Yeah right" Zuko muttered.

"By the way you two used play with each other when you were little. What happened? I enjoyed watching you."

Zuko sighed and went to stand beside his sister.

Ursa smiled and walked away saying "Have fun!" while Azula was standing there smiling innocently.

After Ursa left Zuko turned to his sister unhappily. "Alright Azula what did you want to play?" He said it as he made quotation marks in the air around play.

"I was thinking we could play truth or dare"

Zuko groaned "Not again!"

"I love truth or dare!" Ty Lee shouted out as she jumped up and down.

"Come on Zuzu it'll be fun!"

Zuko sighed. Since the first time he and his sister found out about truth or dare they started playing it and it became his sister's favorite game to torture him with. Well he had no choice but to play with her.

They went inside and Azula got a stick. They sat around a small table in Azula's room. They decided that Zuko would be the first one to spin so he did. The colored part of the stick pointed at Mai and the other side pointed at Azula.

"Truth or Dare?" Azula said.

Mai just blushed. She knew if she picked truth Azula would ask her if she liked Zuko and if she picked dare Azula would most likely make her do something to Zuko. The latter was better so she said "I pick dare."

Azula smiled " I dare you to... pull Ty Lee's hair!" Azula started laughing and Zuko just snickered.

Mai was a little relieved since it didn't have to do so with Zuko but it was still pretty bad.

Ty Lee's eyes were wide and she was shocked. She just closed her eyes and waited for Mai to pull her hair. When Mai pulled her hair she let out a small cry, she opened her eyes and grabbed her hair smoothing it out with a sad face. Azula and Zuko were laughing so hard.

"Now I'm just going to spin the stick." Mai said. "Luckily it's over though" she muttered. She spun the stick and the colored end pointed at Zuko and the other side pointed at Ty Lee.

"Truth or dare?" Ty Lee asked.

"Truth" Zuko replied.

"Um ... Ok." Ty Lee thought for a moment. "Do you like Mai?"

"As a friend?" Zuko asked.

"Sure"

"Um... Yes?" He said it like he was unsure.

Mai just blushed.

"Ok" was the only thing Ty Lee said.

"Zuko just spin the stick." Azula said frustrated.

He spun the stick and the colored end pointed at Azula and the other end pointed at Zuko.

Zuko smiled "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Azula said challengingly.

Zuko's smile just got wider. "I dare you to squish five of those bananas at your face." He pointed to the bowl with the fruits at the other side of the room.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can."

Azula just groaned and went to the bowl and grabbed five of the bananas and smashed them in her face. Her face was covered with squished bananas and Zuko was laughing harder then the last time and the two girls were trying to keep their laughter in but they failed. They could actually see Azula smoking and she looked like she wanted to fry her brother but she just got a towel from her wardrobe and wiped it off.

She sat on her chair glaring at Zuko. She took the stick and spun it. The colored end pointed at Ty Lee and the other side pointed at Mai.

"Truth or dare?" Mai asked.

"Dare" Ty Lee replied.

Azula went to Mai and whispered something in her ears.

"I dare you to go to the kitchen and knock down General Iroh's tea cup that the servants have prepared."

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "But.. But I'll get in trouble."

"Don't worry we will be watching you" Azula said evilly.

Ty Lee gulped. They went to the kitchen. They saw Iroh's tea at the corner of one of the tables. Ty Lee went to the cup, she grabbed it and she let it fall on the floor and the floor was covered with tea and broken glass. She yelped.

Zuko and Azula started laughing and Mai just gave her an apologetic look.

At the far corner, behind the kids, Iroh was watching the whole thing. He came out of the corner and stood behind his nephew and niece. "It seems like you kids had fun breaking my tea cup."

All four of them turned around and their eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry, general Iroh. We were just playing truth or dare."

"So Azula I guess your dare was to make Ty Lee break my tea cup. Was that fun?" Iroh said.

"It was not my dare. Mai was the one who told Ty Lee to do it."

"But Azula told me to make Ty Lee do it." Mai said. Azula glared at her.

"I guess you kids had fun breaking my tea cup so now why don't you go ahead and play a more calm game of truth or dare?" Iroh asked. "I will ask the servants to make another tea."

The three girls just nodded.

After Iroh was out of ear shot and they were heading back to Azula's room Zuko looked at them and said "You know Azula you shouldn't have made Ty Lee do that dare."

"But it was Mai's dare"

"Zuko's right you shouldn't have made me do that dare. I could've got myself in trouble." Ty Lee looked at her sadly.

"But Mai said that dare!"

"You shouldn't have made Mai tell Ty Lee to do that dare. Better?" Zuko told her.

Azula just stayed silent.

They were back in Azula's room and Ty Lee spun the stick. The colored end pointed at Mai and the other side pointed at Azula.

This time Azula had a bigger smile then the last time. "I'll be right back." She said and went out of the room.

"What do you think she's going to make you do?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't know but hopefully nothing bad" Mai replied.

"I think she is going to make you do something bad or else why would she go?" Zuko pointed out.

"That does not make me feel better."

"It's ok Mai." Ty Lee patted her on the shoulder.

After a few minutes Azula came back. She brought a pie and a cloth. She went to Zuko and put the cloth around Zuko's eyes.

"Hey!" He shouted at her.

"Just keep it on Zuko." Then she whispered in Mai's ears, "So Mai your dare is to throw this pie at Zuko."

Mai's eyes widened and her face became red. She knew she had to do it even though she didn't want to. She took a deep breath and threw the pie at Zuko's face.

Her face became redder with shame. She regretted what she did.

Azula was laughing hysterically and Ty Lee giggled.

Zuko took off the cloth and looked at the girls. He wiped off part of the pie that was on his face with his hands. Then he yelled, "Girls are crazy!" And walked away.

As he headed for his room stomping his feet, his mother saw him and she said "Oh, Zuko there you are! It's time for lunch... What happened?" Ursa watched him wide eyed.

"I knew I shouldn't have played with them!" And he just kept walking past his mother.

* * *

_Whoever got to the end without getting bored Thanks For Reading!i know its bad but please review. I'm new here and I need to get peoples opinions over my story._


End file.
